Enter the Demon
by FoggyHunter
Summary: The wall of Trost had fallen. Many believed Wall Rose would soon follow. Titans were flooding the town. People were dying. Defenses were being eradicated. Hope had seemed lost. So what happened when the trainees of the 104th Trainees Squad came upon a strange man with green hair, three swords, and a terrible sense of direction? Was this man a savior, or a demon?
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thinking_

**Technique/Attack**

I do not own One Piece nor Shingeki no Kyojin. I make no profit off of this fic.

* * *

_This is the end…_

This was all Jean could think. Titans were pouring in from the breach in the wall south of Trost. The vanguard sent ahead of them was almost completely wiped out, and here he was, rushing to his own, no doubt, gruesome death. His short, light brown hair flapped in the wind as buildings whisked by him as his 3D Maneuver Gear pulled him along. Already he had seen how the Titans eat people, seen his comrades in arms die gruesome deaths.

_Dammit, why did this have to happen now, the very god damn day I could have joined the Military Police and be far away from these freaks?_

Jean put his internal ranting on hold as he saw several of his fellow trainees stopped on one of the many roofs of the city. Jean altered his course using his 3DMG and skidded to a stop next to his compatriots. Several of them he recognized off the bat, including Connie, a young man who prefers to keep his head shaved, as well as Armin, a short blond boy who was sulking against the wall of a taller building. Marco as well as the rest of Jean's squad stopped with him.

"What's the situation?" Jean asked the closest trainee, who happened to be a tall man by the name of Reiner.

"We're running low on gas for our gear, and we found Armin like that when we got here, just sitting there."

"Shit," Jean cursed as he noticed just how much lighter his gear was as well compared to when they started this suicide run, "Now what the hell do we do?"

"The obvious thing to do would be to get back to the forward base and refuel, however…" Reiner trailed off as he looked out towards said base visible in the distance. Jean followed his gaze and immediately understood the message.

The base was literally crawling with titans. Jean summed up the situation with a single word.

"... Fuck."

Jean was just about to sit down and call it quits, when Marco suddenly yelled out, "Hey guys, there's somebody down there?"

Jean looked over to Marco and saw him pointing down towards the streets. Looking towards the streets himself, Jean's eyes went wide with shock at seeing by far the strangest person he had ever seen shorter than 3 meters casually walking down the street. The man on the street wore nothing remotely recognizable to him as it looked like some green coat with a red sash wrapped around his waist to hold three katanas. Strangest yet, the man's short hair was a vibrant green. _Green! How ridiculous is that?_

Many of the other trainees had their own two cents to throw into the bizarre scene.

"What the hell?! I thought everybody was evacuating north!"

"What is he doing here?! Does he have a death wish?!"

"He won't last a minute down there!"

"Is his hair fucking green?!"

It was at this point, while staring at this stranger, that Jean noticed his posture: relaxed, right arm resting over his katanas, left hand scratching the back of his head as he first turned this way, then that way, than the other way again, all the while muttering to himself. Jean concluded that either this man was severely lost, or severely insane.

"Hey!" Jean yelled down towards the stranger, gaining the strange man's attention, "What the hell are you doing here?!" With the man now facing them, Jean could make out that the upper front of his coat was open, revealing a large scar running diagonally down his impressively muscled torso, as well as the much smaller scar covering his left eye and the green haramaki covering his abdominals beneath the coat.

The man seemed to pause at the question before casually replying, "Walking, what does it look like?"

This of course only confused Jean more. "Don't you know that everyone is supposed to evacuate north?!"

A clear look of confusion entered the strangers voice as he yelled back, "Evacuate? From what?"

Jean felt a vein throb in his forehead as he nearly screamed in frustration, "THE FUCKING TITANS OF COURSE!" Jean breathed heavily while the stranger merely looked like he was thinking. When the stranger looked back up, the last question the trainees ever thought they'd hear came out of his mouth.

"What's a titan?"

Silence reigned for the next several seconds over that street, interrupted only by the sound of a light breeze passing through.

Then the stranger spoke again, "By the way, could you point me in the direction of the nearest port? I need to get back to my ship, and I'll be damned if that witch puts me any deeper in debt because I got back late."

Marco chose that moment to ask the question that was on everybody's minds, "Is… is this guy serious?"

Any further questions were interrupted by a sudden rumbling sound drawing closer. While the stranger looked around confused, the trainees knew the sound all too well. The sound of a titan's footsteps.

"Hey you idiot!" Jean yelled down at the stranger, "You have to get out of here!"

"What?" the stranger replied, obviously not taking kindly to being called an idiot.

"I said you need to run! Get the hell out of h-" BOOM!

Anything else Jean said right then was drowned out by the sound of a 13 meter tall titan collapsing the roof of a house it accidently brushed passed as it turned the corner onto the same street as the stranger. The titan instantly set it's sights on the lone human in the middle of the street, and began to slowly lumber towards him.

"Oh shit, what the hell is he doin?!" Connie blurted out. Indeed, were any other sane person would have been running in the opposite direction, the stranger was just standing there, looking at the titan as if appraising it. The titan was appraising the stranger as his next snack, no doubt.

"Oi, I don't like that look you're giving me," commented the stranger nonchalantly. The titan continued it's approach, ignoring his words, if it understood them at all. "Fine, have it your way." The stranger then gripped the handle of one of his katanas, and casually pulled forth a blade as black as the night. The titan only drew closer, it's arms outstretched towards the stranger, fingers ready to grasp and mouth already salivating with the promise of another tasty human morsel.

The stranger responded to the titan's close proximity by merely raising the sword over his head.

The trainees could do nothing but watch on, stricken by a familiar morbid fear. The titan was already within arms reach of stranger. There was no way he could survive. All Jean could think was that another insane fool was about to throw his life away for nothing.

What happened next, however, the trainees would never forget for as long as they lived.

"**Ittoryu: Yakkodori!**"

With inhuman speed, the black katana was brought down in a slicing motion, well away from anything that it could possibly cut.

Only, it did cut. It cut the titan, the road, and even the house several meters down the road. The titan had half a second to think whatever last thoughts go through a titan's head, before with a gush of blood it collapsed forward, it's weak point cut in half, along with the rest of it's body.

The trainees openly gawked in awe at what they had just witnessed. The stranger, however, merely sheathed his sword as casually as he had drawn it. He paused to curiously glance at the titan corpse no more than five feet in front of him as it began to slowly disintegrate, then turned to the still stunned trainees on the roof.

"Is that all you're worried about? That's pathetic. This thing was way too fragile to be of any real challenge."

"F-Fragile?" Armin stuttered in disbelief.

"Wha… what kind of fucking joke is this?" Connie asked almost in a whisper.

"Hey!" Reiner shouted, startling the rest of the trainees, "Just who, and what the hell are you?!"

The stranger gave a smirk that could almost be considered sadistic and said, "The name's Roronoa Zoro, and I'm a pirate."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I'll be perfectly honest. This idea has been with me for a while, and I decided to write it just on a whim. Not a very long chapter, I know. It's more like a sampling, just me trying it out to see if I like the idea or not. Personally, I'm not that impressed with it, and I honestly have no idea were I'm going with this. But, if you guys want me to continue it, who am I to deny you guys that. I'm sure I could do something with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Techniques/Attacks**

I own nothing.

* * *

Armin, like the rest of his fellow trainees, was in shock. Despite this, his mind was still travelling a mile a minute.

_He cut the Titan completely in half. How is that even possible? He wasn't even near it._ Armin looked from the two halves of the deteriorating titan corpse to the fresh trough carved into the road all the way to the house that looked like it had a slim chunk carved out of it by a giant knife. _ That's… that's just not possible. The force it would take to cause this level of destruction is beyond what any human is capable of. Not even a titan could cause this, so how…_

Armin's thoughts were cut off by a the voice of one of his comrades.

"What's a pirate?" asked Sasha, a tall, slim young woman with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Eh? You don't know what a pirate is? What are you, stupid?"

_Pirate… where have I heard that word before?_

"Mikasa!"

Armin's heart turned to ice when he heard Connie shout that name. Hearing the sound of a 3DMG user coming in for a landing, he turned towards the sound and sure enough, there was Mikasa, a fit, young woman with chin length black hair, and one of his longtime childhood friends, landing on the roof and making a beeline for him.

_How do I tell her?_

Mikasa's brief expression of relief at seeing Armin safe was replaced by a look of confusion when she spotted the already half deteriorated titan corpse, and the strange man standing not five feet from it.

"Who took out this titan?" Mikasa asked plainly.

"Uh… he did" Jean replied while pointing at the strange man, apparently named Roronoa, standing in the middle of the street.

Mikasa seemed perplexed, but chose to ignore it for now and instead went straight up to Armin, whose head was cast down, unwilling to look her in the face.

"Armin, are you hurt?" Mikasa asked.

_Oh god, how do I tell her?_

"Armin?" Mikasa repeated.

The memory was already flashing through his head. His squad was getting massacred. A bearded titan had already dropped him in it's mouth and he was slipping down towards its throat, when Eren, his best friend and adoptive brother to Mikasa, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the titan's mouth, even with one of his legs already missing, only to have his arm chomped off as the rest of his body was swallowed down the titan's gullet. That was all Armin could remember until Connie shook him back to his senses.

"Armin, where's Eren?"

Armin could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to wipe them. The air caught in his throat as he looked up into her eyes. Judging by the look on her face, his eyes told it all. Even so, for the sake of those that were lost, Armin had to say it.

"Our unit… the 34th cadet unit…" Armin paused to lower his head again, as he tried, and failed, to control his own sobbing. "Thomas Wagner. Nic Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger. All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!"

Already, Armin could hear the whispers of his fellow cadets. Whispers of despair and lost hope.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa," Armin sobbed. "Eren died in my stead… I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry!"

Armin didn't feel worthy of looking her in the face. He should have died, this much he was certain. He should have died instead of Eren.

"Armin"

Armin jerked his head up in surprise from the feeling of Mikasa's hand resting over his. To him, Mikasa's face seemed as neutral and devoid of emotion as it always had.

"Take a deep breath," Mikasa continued. "This isn't the time to be emotional."

"Wha?" Armin muttered in confusion as Mikasa pulled him to his feet. She then turned around and began to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Marco, if we take out the titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?"

Before Marco could answer, another spoke up, and it was not one of the other trainees.

"Oi, oi. I don't really know what's going on here, but if you go out to fight anything as you are, you're probably gonna get yourself killed.

The trainees looked in surprise at where the voice came from, some even instinctively reaching for their blades, and there blocking Mikasa's path was the stranger Roronoa.

_When did he get there?_ Thought most of the trainees.

"'As I am'? What is that supposed to mean?" Mikasa asked the taller man coolly.

"You're pretty good at hiding your emotions, but not from me. Inside you are burning with rage, and that will make you reckless."

"I will not be reckless. My goal is clear."

"Having a clear goal does not mean you're safe from screwing up. You expect to kill all those freaks?"

"I do. By myself if I have to."

"And what makes you think you can pull it off?"

"Because I'm strong."

The two continued to stare at each other for several seconds, until Roronoa cracked a grin that sent a chill down the spines of most of the trainees.

"Heh. Is that so? Well how about this, I'll help you clear out some of the local rodents, and in return you show me the quickest way to the nearest port. How does that sound?"

While the rest of the trainees showed surprise at this proposition, Mikasa didn't even bat an eye and instead replied. "You lack a 3D Maneuver Gear. Combating titans is both impossible and suicidal without one."

Roronoa's sinister grin only widened, causing even Mikasa to outwardly show unease. "If you think I need some toy to help me do what I do best, then you are sadly mistaken. When compared to the rest of this lot, it's true that you're strong. However, compared to me, you're no stronger than a bug."

"What?" Mikasa asked, the first signs of frustration playing over her face.

Roronoa merely turned around and walked to the edge of the roof facing the overrun HQ in the distance. "The truth is that your are nowhere near as strong as me. However…" the green haired man then turned his head to look back at Mikasa with that same grin on his face, "if you can manage to keep up, someday you just might be."

With that said, the man once again left the trainees in awe by propelling himself off the roof towards the HQ. The awe inspiring part of this act was the rather large crater he left in the roof, and the insane distance he gained from that single leap.

"Is this guy even human?" Jean asked in astonishment.

"Armin, who was that man?" Mikasa asked next.

"I… I don't really know. He said his name was Roronoa Zoro."

Mikasa looked down at the two halves of the now titan skeleton and asked, "Did he really kill this titan by himself."

"Yeah!" Sasha yelled excitedly, "With one slice, one handed, while he was like fifty feet away from it! It was the most awesome thing ever!"

Mikasa took a moment to notice the collateral damage caused by said slice, before speaking up. "This man has insulted the honor of the 104th Trainees Squad. I, personally, can not let this stand. I'm going to show him what we trainees are truly capable of. If the rest of you want to sit here and suck your thumbs, do that. I will keep fighting." And with that, Mikasa, the top of her class, unsheathed her blades, activated her 3DMG grapple lines, and zoomed off after the strange man.

The rest of the trainees just stared in shock and indecision. It was not long before Jean spoke up.

"Shit, maybe that guy is right, that we really are pathetic." A hard expression of determination formed on Jean's face, before he rose his own blade and yelled out, "Hey! Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone?! At this rate, we're going to turn into less than bugs!"

With his declaration made, Jean rushed to follow his fellow trainee, followed by Connie, then Reiner and Marco, then Armin, then Sasha, then with a mighty yell, the rest of the trainees. All ready to risk their lives for the chance to survive.

* * *

Mikasa soared over the streets of Trost. She brought her blades up, then down across the nape of the neck of an unsuspecting titan as she passed by, not even looking back as the giant humanoid fell. The goal was clearly stated, but right now she had other ideas. She needed to do something, take action, kill titans. Kill as many titans as she can. Kill all of them. Then she won't feel the pain.

Another titan came in her sights, again completely unaware of her. Mikasa altered her path towards it, intent on ending it's wretched existence. Before she was even ten meters close to it, however, a flash of green and black streaked up from below the titan. The streak slowed down long enough to reveal itself as Roronoa, if Mikasa remembered correctly, who landed on the titans head with his black sword drawn, and then pushed off again, disappearing amongst the roofs of the town. The half of the titan (which had been completely still when Roronoa rose to its head) that Roronoa had jumped from crashed like a bloody meteor to the ground below due to the force of Roronoa's leap. The other halve teetered for half a second, before it fell forward with another crash, accompanied by a squelch due to the gore that trailed with it.

_When did he even cut it?_ Mikasa thought as she soared over the very, very dead titan. _The sword shouldn't have even reached all the way through it, how does he cause so much damage with just one sword?_

Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted, however, when she suddenly felt a sensation she definitely shouldn't have been feeling. The sensation of descent. She pulled the triggers on her blade handles, only for her gear to give a pathetic wheeze in response.

She was out of gas.

Mikasa had little time to prepare herself before she violently crashed into one of the many town roofs, and then slid off said roof to land on a covered shopping stall in a large alley. While she did not break anything upon impact, save for a good three quarters of her blades, her body still hurt from the fall. She would no doubt bruise. However, the pain of her body felt nothing in comparison to the pain of her heart. She was done, she could take no more actions, thus all she could do was think, and thinking brought back the all too familiar pain of loss.

_It happened again._ Mikasa thought as she absentmindedly raised what was left of her right blade towards the sky. _I lost my family once again…_ She slid herself off of the stall, only to collapse to her knees. _This pain is familiar. Will I have to start fresh once again? _

The thumping of a nearby titans footsteps was perfectly audible to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She sheathed what was left of her blades as she continued to kneel there, in the alley, with a titan slowly approaching her. _This world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful._ A memory of herself and Eren as children flashed through her mind.

The titan was getting closer, but she didn't care. The last of her family was gone. There was no reason for her to fight anymore. _I lived a good life._ Mikasa thought as she stared into the sky.

"Oi! Don't tell me you're giving up!"

Mikasa brought her gaze a little lower, and saw Roronoa standing on the roof above her, all of his swords in their sheaths and a disappointed look on his face. "You said you were strong, didn't you? Strong people don't give up!"

Mikasa stared at him, her mind blank by pain and loss.

"If you're as strong as you say, then show me!"

_Show you?_ Mikasa thought. _I don't think I want to. I don't think I can be strong anymore._

The titan was soon close enough to reach her, and it slowly extended its arm towards her, its fingers outstretched. Mikasa closed her eyes as she waited for the end.

That, at least, is what she planned to do. Her body, on the other hand, had different plans. With a flourish of movement, Mikasa brought out her blade and cut off the fingers of the titans before they could close around her. The titan responded by bringing it's other hand down in a smashing motion, only for Mikasa to jump clear of the impact.

_Huh?_

The titan brought it's first hand down again, this time the impact causing Mikasa to be launched against the wall as she jumped away.

_Why?_

Again the titan swung towards her, and again she jumped clear.

_I thought I had given up._

The jump sent her tumbling and rolling down the alley. Mikasa coughed up some of the powdered debris that the titan caused with its attacks, and then rose to her feet.

_Why am I standing? Why am I struggling? My life has no meaning anymore. What's keeping me going?_

The titan began to slowly approach her again. As it approached, a voice, a memory, yelled in her head.

_"FIGHT!"_

"Eren…" Mikasa whispered.

_"FIGHT!"_ Eren's voice repeated, _"FIGHT! YOU MUST FIGHT!"_ The memory of when Eren had saved her from slavers, when he had first showed her what the will to fight was like, flashed through her head. With a gasp, Mikasa came to a realization.

_I'm sorry Eren._ Mikasa thought as her eyes began to water. _I'll never give up again. If I die, I won't be able to remember you._ Tears trailed down Mikasa's cheeks as she steeled her eyes, gripped her blade tighter, and prepared to fight, 3DMG or no._ So I'll survive no matter what!_ With her resolve hardened, Mikasa let forth a battle yell, daring the titan several times taller than her to come closer.

Then the foot of another titan slamming into the ground behind her launched her into the air, as said titan slammed its fist into the first titans jaw, pulverizing it into a bloody mulch with a single hit and sending the chubby titan skidding down the alley a great distance.

Mikasa found herself once again on the ground. "What's going on?" Mikasa thought out loud as she looked up at the titan. Immediately she saw the differences between it and the many she had already killed. It's flesh was tanned, it's body thin and heavily muscled. Both it's face and ears were angular and pointed, and it's teeth were visible as it lacked any lips.

The muscled titan let loose a roar that forced Mikasa to cover her ears before it charged once again towards the other titan. Mikasa starred in morbid awe as the titan tore apart and stomped down upon it's would be brethren with frightening furiosity.

_A titan is killing another titan._

"Heh. That one sure is pissed."

Mikasa snapped her head to her left to see Roronoa standing there, casually watching the brutal beat down with that same grin on his face.

"By the way, good job," Roronoa commented, "You stood your ground. That's good. It would be a shame if someone like you died from just giving up."

_What is with this man?_ Mikasa thought as the titan in front of them let loose a roar of victory.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa didn't even turn towards the sound of her friend Armin. She was too busy looking from the green haired man towards the titan that was walking away from the corpse of its large prey. She didn't even let out a sound of surprise when Armin rushed down from behind her, picked her up, and then carried her towards the roofs. The two successfully landed on the roof, despite a rough landing.

"Mikasa, are you hurt?" Armin asked in concern. Before Mikasa could answer, Connie landed next to them.

"Are you guys ok?!" Connie practically yelled.

"Yeah." Armin answered. Armin and Mikasa got back on their feet.

"We gotta get going." Connie stated. His face took on a look of fear as he saw another titan approach the titan Mikasa had already encountered. "Shit, this is bad! There's two 15 meter classes over there!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that one on the left."

The three trainees looked back towards Roronoa, who had just appeared behind them. _How does he do that?_ they all thought.

"Watch," Roronoa said again, indicating the two titans.

The three trainees turned back to do as he said just as the muscled titan roared a challenge towards the new titan. The other titan answered with a roar of its own. Then the muscled titan did something the trainees thought no titan was capable of: it raised its fists in a fighting stance. The trainees watched in shocked awe as the other titan charged forward, only to have it's head knocked off from a mighty left hook. The head was sent sailing into the distance, before it smashed into a church tower. The titan killer looked at its ruined left hand as it rapidly regenerated. The headless titan tried to get up from where it fell, only to have its attacker viciously stomp on its neck stump, killing it.

"It finished off the other titan off?" Armin asked in disbelief. "It knew of a titan's weak point?"

"Oi. Weak point? These things have a weak point?" Roronoa asked.

"Y-yeah. The nape of the neck. You have to hit there or else the titan will just regenerate any damage done to it," Armin answered.

"Ah… that explains why that one giant tried to get back up after I took half its head off."

"You didn't know about that? It's pretty much common knowledge," Connie stated.

"Nah, it's news to me. Cutting them completely in half seemed to keep them down, so I've just been doing that."

The trio of trainees couldn't help but notice the surrealism of someone saying a statement like that so casually.

"Gah, we have no time for this!" Connie yelled, "We gotta get out of here before that titan comes back!"

"No. I don't think it's interested in us," Armin stated as he watched said titan walk away down the street. "It could have attacked us long ago."

"He's right," Roronoa stated, "the rest of these freaks just feel hungry. But that one… that one feels angry. Very angry. And that anger is backing up a purpose, unlike the rest of them."

"What the hell are you talking about? Look, just think of it as an abnormal and let's get out of here!" Connie quickly countered. He was about to turn to leave, before Armin stopped him.

"Wait! Mikasa's out of gas!"

Mikasa looked away in shame as Connie reacted to the knews. "Huh?! Are you fucking kidding me?! What are we gonna do without you?!"

"It's obvious what we have to do," Armin stated. "I'll give you my gas, it's practically useless on me."

"Armin?!" Mikasa blurted out in shock.

"There's no other choice!" Armin cut her off, as he was already in the process of taking off his gas canisters. "Just… please use it carefully this time. You must save everyone."

It was then that Mikasa truly realized the responsibility on her shoulders. She was her squad's greatest chance at surviving, and there she was about to throw her life away because of her own problems. Shame filled her as she thought this over.

"All right," Armin brought her out of her thoughts. "Your maneuver gear's good to go. I gave you all my blades as well. Just leave one with me. Now that I think about it, I don't wanna be eaten alive."

"Oi. There's no need to go that far," Roronoa spoke up.

"Huh, but-"

"Kid, no one is leaving you here," Roronoa stated with conviction.

"I agree," Mikasa said next, "I will never abandon you, Armin."

Armin seemed in shock at their words. His shock didn't last as he heard the roar of the titan killer not far from them. He looked towards the roar and saw the titan, just standing there. An idea came to him.

"Guys, listen to me! I have a suggestion."

"A suggestion?" asked Connie as he and Mikasa waited for an answer. Even Roronoa seemed interested.

"I know it's crazy, but… Couldn't we use that Titan?"

"What?" Connie asked surprised, Mikasa looking just as surprised by the suggestion as him. Roronoa, however, smiled the moment he heard it.

"It's only attacking other titans," Armin continued. "It seems uninterested in humans. I was thinking of luring it to the supply tower somehow. If it can handle the other titans for us, we could get everyone out of this alive!"

"Lure it? How would we even pull that off?" Connie asked in disbelief.

"The same way you lure any other big fish," Roronoa answered ominously, "With live bait."

"Roronoa, what are you suggesting?" Mikasa asked next.

"First of all, just call me Zoro. Second of all, stay here for a sec, and I'll show you." With that, Zoro drew two of his blades, one black and the other white, and ran off towards a seemingly random direction. With a great leap, Zoro disappeared behind a row of houses, before the many sounds of destruction was heard.

Shortly thereafter, Zoro reappeared on top of the houses, and if their biology would have allowed it, the jaws of the trainees would have been resting on the roofs they stood on.

Because held up above Zoro with one hand was the bloody upper half of a 6 meter class titan with it's arms clearly missing. The titan thrashed and writhed as much as it could, but Zoro's monstrous grip was unrelenting. Then from where he stood, Zoro lept _over_ the trainees and landed on the roof closest to the rogue titan.

"Oi! Big guy! I got something here for you!"

Needless to say, he got the titan's attention.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, second chapter done. If you couldn't already tell, I actually used a lot of the material directly from the Shingeki no Kyojin anime and put it here. The reason for this is because I want to try and follow the Shingeki no Kyojin story, with Zoro causing minor differences here and there that will eventually turn into huge differences as the story progresses. Obviously, because Zoro just got here, there aren't many differences between my story and the original Shingeki no Kyojin. This will change with time. Those who aren't privy to Shingeki no Kyojin, and even to an extent One Piece, will most likely be lost for most of the story. Sorry about that. Also, do you think I took Zoro's observation haki too far? Does it really allow the wielder to sense emotions? Just something I thought I should ask the reader's at large. Expect next chapter up by the end of next week, if not before.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Remembering"_

* * *

_This guy is insane!_

Connie's day went from bad to just plain surreal. The bad part was when Titans started flooding the streets and eating his friends. That was pretty bad. Now it was a day filled with the impossible looking easy, monsters he had feared for his entire life falling apart before his eyes, and a near constant abuse to his views of reality. This, of course, was all thanks to a certain green haired swordsman. Said swordsman was running across the roofs of the town with impeccable speed, holding half of a titan in one hand and using one of his swords with the other to slice away any part of the titan he felt regenerated too much, all the while dodging the fists of a larger titan trying to kill his unwilling cargo.

Yeah, Connie was having a weird day.

Connie turned his attention to more important matters, like piloting his 3DMG so that he made it to the HQ in one piece, and keeping a good grip on Armin at the same time. Since the blonde had given all his gas to Mikasa, Connie was the one left to carry his ass so that he didn't get eaten by titans. Now that he thought about it, why didn't Mikasa carry Armin instead? _It's not like she's killing titans right now._

In fact, every new titan the group had encountered on their way to the HQ had their head and neck "mysteriously" fall off their shoulders in a surprisingly bloody display before Mikasa even had a chance to engage. Every time this happened, Connie would, for a split second, see some sort of ripple in the air zip by towards the titans. It didn't take long for Connie to realize that their new "friend" was the one responsible. Connie could almost feel the headache coming as he thought over this. _Where the hell has this guy been this whole time?_

Connie had to put his musings on hold, however. They had arrived. Connie stopped himself and Armin on one of the roofs closest to the HQ, as did Mikasa a moment later.

"Oi. This the place?" Zoro called over to them from another nearby roof before casually jumping out of the way of another strike from the rogue titan. Before Connie could question how someone could make dodging a fist the size of a grown man **casual**, Amrin answered.  
"Yea! This is it!"

"Alright then big guy. Fetch!"

And fetch the titan did. As Zoro threw the bloody titan he had been carrying towards the titan covered HQ, the rogue titan literally** jumped** towards it. It then brought it's fist down on it mid air, pulverizing the smaller titan easily into the road below. With it's target finally dead, the rogue titan rose itself back to its full height, and immediately noticed the many titans in the area.

Connie couldn't help but think that it was actually thinking about which one it wanted to kill first. It didn't take long, however, before the rogue titan charged forward and drove its fist into the heads of two titans that were looking into the same gaping hole in the wall of the HQ.

"That's our cue!" Armin shouted. Hearing that, Connie picked Armin back up, bridal style, and engaged his 3DMG. Within seconds, Connie launched himself off the roof, and through one of the already broken windows of the HQ, just in time for this gear to putter out. Mikasa wasn't far behind, and Zoro merely landed through the hole the titans had made.

"Mikasa!"

Connie looked up, and saw the surprised faces of his fellow trainees. _Jean, Marco, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie. They all made it, good._ He then looked down at his gear and came to a realization.

"It's empty… We did it! We just barely made it!" Connie was in utter jubilation with the knowledge of their survival. He turned to armin and slapped him on the back. "We, did it Armin! Your plan was a success!"

Armin on the other hand merely winced at the rough treatment. Not that Connie noticed that much.

"Everyone!" Connie called out while pointing at the rogue titan visible through the hole in the wall, "That titan is an abnormal that slaughters other titans. It's not even interested in attacking humans! If we play our cards right, we can all get outta here alive!"

"We'd… use a titan?" one of the trainees asked in shock.

"You'd rely on a titan's help?" Jean asked equally as shocked.

"Why not?" Zoro then spoke up, causing the other trainees to notice him. "It's doing a hell of a lot better job at defending this place than any of you. So why not use it?"

"I agree," Mikasa said next. "Just let it rampage here for as long as possible. Realistically, that is our best option for survival." The sound of the rogue titans roar outside only seemed to solidify her statement.

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"Huh?" Everyone said as they looked at Zoro.

"You guys would be safer if you had me out there holding them off. But I think you're gonna need some help with the ones that are still inside."

Most of the trainees were confused, as well as spooked, by the swordsman's words. However, one of the surviving supply trainees, who had been in the HQ since the wall had fallen, spoke up.

"How do you know about the titans in the supply room?"

Zoro gave the trainees another bone chilling grin before answering, "I can hear them."

Jean seemed to curse under his breath before saying, "So there are titans in the supply room. I was worried about that."

"So, what do we do?" one of the female trainees asked. "We are all out of gas."

"I already told you." Zoro said, "Sit back, and let me handle it." With that said, the swordsman began to walk deeper into the HQ. He didn't get far, however, before he stopped and called back, "How do I get to the supply room?"

Before anyone could answer, Zoro spoke up again. "Never mind, I'll just go the direct route." Zoro drew his white sword, and three lightning fast slices later a perfect triangle shaped hole was made in the wood flooring, which Zoro promptly jumped through.

"But," spoke up one of the supply crew, despite the fact that Zoro was already out of earshot, "there's seven three-to-four-meter classes down there."

For a few moments, all was silent. Then Connie spoke up.

"You know, I think he's got this."

The response was a mostly unanimous, "Huh!?"

"What? You've all seen what he's capable of. Remember that first titan he cut in half?"

Most of the trainees gained thoughtful expressions, while Marco just blurted out, "Wait, that actually happened?"

"Luring that abnormal titan here might have been Armin's idea, but do you guys even know how we pulled it off? Tell them Armin."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Mikasa spoke up, "But it's still not safe here. We should move to a more secure location in the HQ."

"Oh, uh right," Connie said sheepishly.

With that, the trainees began to make their way deeper into the HQ, making sure to avoid the fresh hole in the ground as they passed by it. As they made their way to the lift that connected the top floor to the supply room, Jean spoke up.

"So what were you saying, about how you lured that abnormal here?"

Connie looked over at Armin expectedly, as did several of the other trainees.

"Oh, well, um," Armin stuttered, not used to being the center of attention, "This is probably gonna sound crazy, but we used live bait, at least that's what Zoro called it."

"Live bait? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Armin," Connie commented. By then the trainees had already reached the lift room and were now all attentive to Armin's next words.

"Um, well... Zoro… kinda cut a six-meter class in half and then… carried it so that the abnormal chased him here."

…

…

"Bullshit," deadpanned Jean.

"Heh, I know how you feel," Connie spoke up. "I actually saw it and I still don't believe it."

"What Armin says is the truth," Mikasa spoke next. "That man is far stronger than any of us could possibly imagine."

Silence reigned over the room once again for several more moments as the trainees tried to process this information. So understandably, several of the trainees visibly jumped when a new voice yelled out.

"Oi! You guys gonna keep twiddling your thumbs up there or are you going to actually come down and do… whatever the hell it is you guys need to do!?"

As one the trainees spun to look at where Zoro's voice had come from, only to realize he must have been at the bottom of the lift, out of sight.

"It would seem Zoro has kept his word. Shall we?" Mikasa asked.

It took a few minutes to raise the lift platform up from the supply room and then lower it again with the trainees as cargo. As the lift passed the roof of the supply room, the trainees immediately saw seven large decomposing corpses, several with large pieces missing, and Zoro sitting against one of the rooms support pillars. It almost looked like the swordsman was taking a nap, until he lazily raised his head and said, "What took you so long?"

* * *

As the trainees went about refilling their gas tanks and restocking on fresh blades, Armin took some time to reflect on the last several minutes, specifically the master of impossibility that was Zoro. So far Armin had witnessed the swordsman cut fifteen meter tall titans completely in half, cause massive amounts of destruction with just a sword, move at speeds equal to, if not exceeding, a 3DMG without said gear, cut things several meters away from the reach of his sword, and carry a load that should have crushed him with its weight alone. With this in mind, Armin come to the only logical conclusion he could.

_This man isn't human._

"(Sigh) Well this was a disappointment," Zoro said with a bored expression, which Armin heard since he was refilling nearby.

"What do you mean?" Armin asked curiously, hoping to learn more about the swordsman.

"Tch. The whole reason I decided to help you kids was because I thought I would get to face some new and challenging opponents. But instead all I've faced are mindless, unskilled giants that just happen to regenerate if you don't cut them just right. I haven't had to use anything more than one sword this whole time. It's no fun when it's not worth the effort to go all out."

Armin blinked once. Then twice. A third blink came and went before he finally caught on to the meaning of Zoro's words.  
"You mean this whole time you were holding back!?"

This outburst caused several of the other trainees to switch their attention to the two. Those that were already listening in, however, were just a shocked as Armin.

"Yeah," Zoro continued. "I was thinking of ways to make it more challenging, but besides not using a sword at all, I couldn't think of any. And what kind of swordsman would I be if I refused to use my swords."

Once again Armin mind raced as he thought over these implications. If Zoro did all that he did with hardly any effort, Armin's blood turned cold at the thought of what the swordsman could do if he did put effort in. Judging by the wide eyes and shocked looks of his fellow trainees, they too had come to a similar realization. Even Mikasa, who was always straight faced and neutral, looked visibly shocked by Zoro's statement.

_"That man is far stronger than any of us could possibly imagine."_

_I don't think you knew just how true your words were, Mikasa. That is if he's telling the truth._ Even with that doubt, it wasn't that hard to believe given what Armin had already witnessed. _To think that a person with such strength existed. It really shows just how much we don't understand about the world._

"Well, at least I'll be able to find a port after this. My nakama are probably completely lost without me."

Armin wasn't sure, but he could have sworn a sudden feeling of absolute dread washed over him when he heard Zoro say that. He wisely decided to keep quiet and finish refilling his gas tanks.

Once everyone had refueled, they stood at the doorway leading to the outside.

"Are you all ready?" Jean called out. "Let's get out of here!" And with that, the trainees rushed off and took to the rooftops. Most of the trainees went straight to the wall, to safety, but Mikasa did not. Armin noticed her standing on one of the roofs, as did Reiner and his slightly taller companion, Bertholdt, and moved to join her.

"Mikasa, we have to hurry!"

"That titan…" Mikasa merely stated. Armin then looked to where Mikasa was looking, and saw what she meant. The rogue titan they had lured was currently pinned to one of the town buildings by several other titans, and was being eaten alive.

"It's body can't regenerate?" Armin asked while looking at the morbid scene. Mikasa spoke next.

"I thought uncovering the truth about that Titan might be the key to freeing ourselves from this desperate situation…"

"I agree," spoke up Reiner.

Armin and Mikasa looked over to see not only Reiner, but Bertholdt, Annie, and Jean had joined them.

"If they just rip it to shreds like that," Reiner continued, "Then we won't have learned a single thing! We should get rid of those titans currently devouring it, and at least try to keep it alive."

"Are you insane Reiner!?" Jean blurted out.

"I'm up for that plan."

Armin and Mikasa turned again to see that Zoro had, once again, appeared behind them.

"That giant is the closest thing around here that could possibly be a challenging opponent. It would be a shame if it died before I got a chance to see what it's capable of."

"Forget that, we need to get out of this deathtrap!" Jean exclaimed.

"But what if that titan could become an ally?" Annie spoke next.

"An… ally? Are you for real!?" Jean responded in disbelief.

It was at this moment that Armin noticed another titan walking across the street. _That's the abnormal that ate Thomas!_

Armin wasn't the only one that noticed this particular titan.

With a sudden roar and burst of strength, the rogue titan pushed through its captors, not caring for the arms that were ripped off due to its struggles, and charged straight for the newly arrived abnormal titan. Seeing as it no longer had arms to attack with, the rogue titan instead opted to bite down on its enemies neck, and then proceeded to use its newfound chew toy as a flail to beat to death the rest of its would be killers. The trainees could only watch in awe as the rogue titan then threw its improvised weapon into the last remaining titan with enough force to send both completely through a house, while still having a strong grip on the head of the now very dead abnormal. The armless titan released what was left of its enemy, and let loose a final roar to the skies, before finally collapsing.

"Oi." said Jean. "What was that about helping it?"

"Tch, damn." Zoro said next. "That one's not getting back up. (sigh) Another disappointment."

"Well, whatever. Let's just get going." Jean turned to take off, only to notice that his fellow trainees were still staring down at the fallen titan. "What is it?" Jean asked, walking back to the edge to see whatever it was that was keeping his companions rooted in place. What he saw left him speechless as well.

"Well I be damned," Zoro said, mirth evident in his voice, "Seems this place is full of surprises."

Mikasa audibly gasped at what she saw.

Emerging from the decomposing titan's neck was a young man, a young man she had thought dead.

Eren Jaeger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, third chapter's up, and it's slightly shorter than the last one. Sorry about that. Next chapter is gonna be from the point of view of a newly awakened Eren, so expect some confusion from the narrator. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
